warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dream with you(BAL)/I'll make a warrior out of you(BAL)
I'll make a warrior out of you(dt. Ich werde dich zum Krieger machen) ist eine Kurzgeschichte von über die Krieger des Wald der Finsternis. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Let's get down to business. To defeat the Huns. Der braune Tigerkater stand hoch über den anderen Katzensilhouetten. „Bald ist es soweit!“, jaulte er und hob seinen massigen Kopf. Seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen glühten kampflustig. Die vielen, kampfbereiten Katzen unter ihm jaulten begeistert auf. „Nicht mehr lange und es ist aus mit den Clans!“, setzte der vernarbte Krieger fort. Krallen leuchteten und Zähne zeigten sich hinter den hochgezogenen Lefzen. Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons? Efeusees dunkelblaue Augen leuchteten besorgt. Ihr Blick huschte zu Tigerherz, seine Krallen spielten mit dem erdigen Boden vor ihm. Auf ihrer anderen Seite saßen Windpelz und Höhlenflug jaulten begeistert mit. „Alles in Ordnung, Efeusee?“ You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through, Mister, I'll make a man out of you. Die junge Kätzin drehte sich erschrocken um. Hinter ihr stand der blauäugige Sohn des großen Katers der seine Ansprache hielt. „Habichtfrost!“, begrüßte die grau – weiße Kriegerin und setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Keine Sorge, du schaffst das“, Habichtfrosts Stimme war wie süßer Honig. Ein knurren kam von etwas weiter vorne und als Efeusee sich umsah, begegnete ihr Blick dem von Dunkekstreif. Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within.Once you find your center, you are sure to win. Tigerstern sprang runter von dem Stein und machte Platz für Stachelkralle. Geschmeidig bahnte der breitschultrige kater sich seinen Weg zu der Gruppe. „Tigerherz, du bist da“, der angesprochene, jüngere Kater nickte und neigte seinen Kopf als Begrüßung, kein zweifel sichtbar in seinen Bernsteinaugen. „Ihr seid starke Krieger, Tigerherz, Efeusee.“ Efeusee neigte ebenfalls ihren grau – weißen Kopf. „Vielen Dank, Tigerstern“, kam von beiden jungen Kriegern. You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot and you haven't got a clue.Somehow I'll make a man out of you. „Jedoch, habt ihr alle noch einen langen Weg vor euch“, beide Krieger nickten. Windpelz und Höhlenflug sahen nun auch zu den beiden Kriegern und den Katzen des Waldes der Finsternis. „Keine Sorge, ihr werdet es schaffen... irgendwann“, führte Tigertsern seine rede fort und drehte sich wieder weg. I'm never gonna catch my breath. - Say goodbye to those who knew me. - Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym. - This guy's got them scared to death. - Hope he doesn't see right through me. - Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Tigerherz holte tief Luft, über ihm stand Tigerstern und sah ihn missbilligend an. Blut floß aus einer Wunde an der Schulter des Jüngeren. Windpelz sah stolz zu Braunstern, welcher ihm einen recht zufriedenen Blick gab. Unter Windpelz windete sich Ameisenpelz und versuchte sich frei zu kriegen. Höhlenflug keuchte neben Apfelfell. Über seinen Rücken zog sich eine lange Wunde. „Du musst schneller werden. Das Wasser wird nicht immer da sein um dir zu helfen“, Höhlenflug nickte. Ahornschatten sah aus einer Entfernung zu wie die anderen Katzen aus dem Wald der Finsternis die Clankatzen an ihre Grenzen brachten. Efeusee sah während einer Aufabenerklärung aus dem Augenwinkel zu Habichtfrost. Seine blauen Augen starrten ihr Opfer genau an. Ob er weiß was ich vor hab?, fragte sie sich, während sie in den schwarzen Fluss starrte und hoffte nicht wieder schwimmen zu müssen. BE A MAN! We must be swift as a coursing river. BE A MAN! With all the force of a great typhoon. BE A MAN! With all the strength of a raging fire. Höhlenflug schwamm geschickt durch das schwarze Wasser, völlig in seinem Element aufgehend. Windpelz schlug nach Braunstern, duckte sich vor einer Attacke seines erfahrenen Gegners und schoss an seine Seite, wo er ihm diese mit seinen Krallen aufschlizte. Tigerherz packte sein ganzes Gewicht in diesen Angriff, während er mit seinen Pfoten nach Tigersterns Vorderbeinen schlug, wonach dieser zusammenbrach und sich der jüngere Krieger mit ganzen Gewicht auf seinen Mentor stürzte und seine Schultern zerfetzte. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Time is racing toward us, 'til the Huns arrive.Heed my every order and you might survive. Stachelkralle stand auf dem Stein, um ihn herum hatten sich alle anderen Katzen versammelt. „Nicht mehr lange, Schüler und Krieger des Waldes der Finsternis! Bald wird es soweit sein! Keine Regeln mehr! Es gibt kein Gesetz der krieger, keine Prophezeiung, die uns je aufhalten könnte! Also hört mir gut zu, wenn ihr überleben wollt!“ You're unsuited for the rage of war. So pack up, go home you're through. How could I make a man out of you? Habichtfrost stand vor der jungen Kätzin. „Schaffst du das, Efeusee?“, seine klaren, eisblauen Augen durchbohrten ihr Wesen und sahen direkt in ihre Seele. Nervös schluckte die Grau – weiße. „Natürlich, hierfür hast du mich trainiert.“ Der Tigerkater lächelte zufrieden. Er nickte und wandte sich ab von der Kriegerin. BE A MAN! We must be swift as a coursing river. BE A MAN! With all the force of a great typhoon. BE A MAN! With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Efeusee schwamm mit aller Kraft durch den klebenden Fluss. Das Wasser zerrte an ihrem Fell und drohte sie runter zuziehen, doch die Kätzin blieb stark und hielt ihren Kopf tapfer überwasser. Die Grau – weiße flizte an Habictfrost vorbei und zielte mit ihren Pfoten auf eine bestimmte Stelle an seinen Hinterbeinen. Der Tigerkater brach zusammen und sah die Kätzin mit stolzen Augen an. Die junge Kriegerin stand über Dunkelstreif und drückte ihn an seinen Schultern runter, sodass er keine Chance hatte aufzustehen. Mit einem kurzen Blick zu Habichtfrst war sich Efeusee sicher, dass keiner durch ihre Facade sah. BE A MAN! We must be swift as a coursing river. BE A MAN! With all the force of a great typhoon. BE A MAN! With all the strength of a raging fire. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon. Hoo-ah! Höhlenflug und Efeusee sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen, bevor sie beide untertauchten und versuchten den anderen aus Balance zu bringen. Windpelz und Ameisenpelz starrten sich mit peitschenden Schweifen an, bevor beide nach vorne stoßen und den anderen mit den Krallen bearbeiteten. Tigerherz und Tigerstern standen sich wie so viele Nächte gegenüber, doch plötzlich stieß sich Tigerherz mit den Hinterbeinen nach vorn und stoß Tigerstern mit den Kopf in die Seite und kippte ihn um. Tigerstern stand abermals mit erhobenen Kopf über den Katzensilhouetten. „Ihr seid soweit, Krieger des Waldes der Finsternis!“ Lautes Jaulen erhob sich über der Masse. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ich bin noch nicht ganz in der Sache mit dem Wald der Finsternis drin, also vergebt bitte alle Fehler ^^'. Dies könnte als Parodie auf das Disney - Lied aus Mulan "I'll make a man out of you" gesehen werden. Kategorie:By Autumns Leafes Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten